Le mariage d'Akame
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Le titre veut tout dire.


Le temps était passé à une vitesse affolante. Il avait l'impression que c'était la veille, que Jin lui avait demandé de l'épouser et pourtant, tant de choses s'étaient produites entre temps, que, lorsque Kazuya y pensait, ça lui donnait presque le tournis. Ils avaient du s'y reprendre à quatre fois, avant de finir par trouver le costume de son fiancé. Enfin costume... smoking à la James Bond, plutôt. Parce que, bien sûr, il avait eu parfaitement raison de prétendre qu'il serait parfait habillé ainsi. Il avait ainsi gagné un magnifique repas au restaurant. Mais ces essayages avaient failli tourner en pugilat étant donné la patience réduite de Jin à ce sujet. Dans la quatrième boutique, ils s'étaient même salement engueulés, à tel point que lui-même était sorti, en colère, de façon à éviter de mettre son poing dans la figure de son aîné, tellement la mauvaise volonté que celui-ci mettait dans l'entreprise l'avait exaspéré. Il avait fallu à son compagnon des trésors de diplomatie, que lui-même ne soupçonnait pas, pour le calmer et une certaine gêne avait subsisté tout le reste de la journée.

Ensuite, il y avait eu l'épisode des alliances. Là... c'était Jin qui s'était énervé parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à prendre de décision et qu'une heure et quelques dans la bijouterie commençait franchement à l'exaspérer. Mais comment aurait-il pu se décider si vite, alors que ce bijou, qu'ils allaient porter toute leur vie, était si important ? C'est ce qu'il avait tenté de faire comprendre à son fiancé et, une nouvelle fois, ça avait fini en dispute. Ils avaient tous les deux un caractère si fort, que lorsqu'il y avait affrontement, aucun des deux ne voulait jamais céder et ça finissait invariablement par sa fuite, voire par des larmes. Comme cette fois-là.

_FLASHBACK_

_- Mais tu comprends rien ! Ecoute-moi un peu ! s'exclama Kazuya, les larmes aux yeux._

_- Bah explique-moi alors, Kazuya ! EXPLIQUE-MOI !_

_- Tu... Toi qui es tellement attaché aux détails, comment tu peux ne pas comprendre que... qu'on ne choisit pas une alliance en trente secondes ?_

_- Kazuya, commença Jin en se massant les sinus, on est ici depuis maintenant presque deux heures..._

_- Et alors ? Si j'ai pas encore trouvé ce que je veux, tu crois pas que... que... C'est pas parce que t'as trouvé la tienne en à peine une demi heure que..._

_- Attends, attends. Tu crois que j'ai choisis la mienne sur un coup de tête ? Je sais laquelle je veux depuis que j'ai décidé de te faire ma demande !_

_- Me prend pas pour un couillon. C'est pas ton genre de prévoir les trucs comme ça._

_- Pardon ? Pas mon genre ? Et le mariage ? Et la demande ? Tu crois que j'ai fais ça sur un coup de tête ? Tu sais quoi, Kazuya, je commence à me dire que c'est peut-être erreur, ce mariage. Tu trouve toujours quelque chose à redire. J'ai beau te prouver à quel point je t'aime, ça ne sert à rien, tu me donne l'impression de pas être satisfait... s'exclama Jin, sa voix déraillant. J'te laisse. J'vais fumer une clope, ajouta-t-il dit-il avançant de sortir._

_- ... Merde... Juste pour une histoire d'alliance... murmura le cadet, une boule de tristesse lui obstruant soudainement la gorge._

_Les mots de son aîné l'avaient frappé en plein cœur, comme un coup de poignard. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas une erreur, mais il... il n'était vraiment pas doué pour exprimer les choses. Il aurait voulu faire comprendre à son Jin que, si cette histoire d'alliance lui tenait tellement à cœur, c'était justement parce que ce mariage était_ _l'acte le plus important de toute son existence. Mais il n'était même pas capable de ça. La peine le submergea soudain et il quitta la boutique en courant, les larmes coulant malgré lui sur ses joues pâles, frôlant son compagnon au passage._

_- Heee... ? Ka...KAZUYA ? Où tu vas ? KAZZZUU !_

_Jin jeta sa cigarette au sol et partit à la suite de son amant qui, il l'avait oublié, courrait très vite. C'est avec mal qu'il réussit à le rattraper, le stoppant par le poignet, mais lorsqu'il voulut le retourner, Kazuya se débattit, le frappant sur le torse._

_- Tu... fais certainement une... erreur ! Je... Je suis pas celui qu'il te faut ! s'exclama le cadet entre deux sanglots convulsifs. Laisse-moi partir, j'a... arrive qu'à te faire du mal !_

_- Me faire du mal ? Mais arrête ! s'exclama Jin tout en tenant les poignets de Kazuya, accentuant ses pleurs. Tu m'as jamais fait de mal, Kazuya ! Au contraire ! T'es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé... Je... (il s'interrompit et obligea son cadet à poser sa tête contre son torse, puis lui caressa les cheveux) Je suis pas très patient, excuse-moi... Pardon, Kazu..._

_Encore bouleversé, le plus jeune cessa de se débattre en sentant le geste tendre de son aîné et, entourant sa taille de ses bras, se serra très fort contre lui, cherchant dans ses paroles pleines d'amour, le courage de lui expliquer réellement ce qu'il ressentait à propos du choix de ce bijou._

_- C'est... Je... balbutia-t-il pitoyablement entre deux sanglots, avant d'inspirer pour expliquer : Ce mariage, c'est le jour le plus important de ma vie, Jin... alors je... je ne veux rien rater et... cette alliance que je mets tant de temps à choisir... ce sera le symbole de ce jour et de... de notre amour alors... alors..._

_Il s'interrompit, submergé par l'émotion et incapable de le regarder._

_Jin soupira doucement, avant de sourire et lui releva la tête, afin de croiser le regard plein de larmes de son amant._

_- Kazu, je t'aime. Je sais que ce jour est aussi important pour toi que pour moi. Et j'suis désolé de pas avoir compris la signification exacte de cette alliance pour toi, déclara Jin en caressant tendrement ses joues avec ses pouces. Excuse-moi, mon ange, dit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur celles, humides, de son amant. Je t'aime, Kamenashi, alors retire-toi immédiatement de la tête l'idée que tu me fais du mal._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Après ça, ils étaient retournés dans la boutique et, bien que prenant son temps pour ne pas se tromper, il avait fait de son mieux pour restreindre le temps d'attente de son Jin. Il avait fini par fixer son choix sur un simple anneau d'or jaune entre deux minces cercles d'or blanc. Sobre mais élégant. D'un sourire, son fiancé avait approuvé son choix et tous deux avaient quitté la bijouterie après une ultime chamaillerie visant à déterminer qui allait régler la facture. De haute lutte, il avait obtenu le droit de payer celle de Jin.

Quand la question de la cérémonie en elle-même et du lieu de la réception s'étaient posées, ils avaient du s'en remettre à leur patron, qui n'aurait pas toléré que son plan pour la médiatisation du « mariage de l'Akame », comme il l'appelait, ne soit pas respecté à la lettre. Ils avaient donc du se plier à ses exigences en la matière, pour beaucoup extravagantes au vu de la simplicité que lui et Jin auraient voulu. Sauf lorsqu'il avait voulu à toute force les faire sortir et chanter devant les caméras et les fans qui n'allaient pas manquer d'être présentes. Le ton était vite monté, dans le bureau du boss, car ils avaient bataillé presque une heure, avant de réussir à le convaincre de leur épargner au moins ça. Ils refusaient de s'exhiber comme des bêtes de foire, surtout le jour de leur mariage.

- BON DIEU AKANISHI ! Arrête de bouger ! s'exclama Yamapi tout ajustant la cravate de son ami.

- Gomen mais je suis tellement nerveux !

- C'est pas en t'énervant tout seul, que le temps va passer plus vite, ne, finit par argumenter le cadet.

En effet, depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure, le futur marié tournait en rond dans la chambre d'hôtel réservée pour l'occasion, attendant fébrilement l'heure fatidique à laquelle il rejoindrait Kazuya et, surtout, lui dirait enfin oui. Mais en attendant, il était occupé à rendre son meilleur ami à moitié fou, à force de tourner en rond sans le laisser lui donner le coup de main nécessaire pour qu'il ressemble à quelque chose.

- Demo... Demo... Et s'il dit non ? Je fais quoi moi devant l'autel ! Et... Et... tu crois que ma surprise va lui plaire ?

- Jin, sérieux, il te supporte depuis tout ce temps et il est assez dingue pour accepter d'épouser un baka comme toi, alors, kami-sama, pourquoi veux-tu qu'il dise non tout d'un coup ?

- Mmh... Je sais pas, je sais plus ce que je fais ! Je pensais pas que se marier était aussi stressant ! Et puis je sais que Tôma a toujours eu un faible pour lui...

- Jin... soupira Yamashita en essayant de garder son calme en ce jour spécial. Tu vas arrêter un peu ? Je suis sûr que Kame flippe autant que toi.

- ... Honto ? Généralement pour les grandes occasions c'est le seul du groupe à être sûr de lui.

- Bah aujourd'hui c'est un peu spécial, je sais pas si t'es au courant. Bon, allez je veux retrouver le Bakanishi sûr de lui qui a pas hésité à demander son mec en mariage. Ce que même moi j'aurais pas osé. Ryo m'aurait tué.

- He ? Pourquoi tu dis ca ? Ryo et toi, ça fait un moment que ça dure en plus !

- Bah oui je sais... Mais bon...

- Mais bon quoi ? Tu trouve pas ça normal de s'unir avec la personne qu'on aime toi ?

- Si, mais je tiens à la vie, figures-toi. Ryo est pas d'aussi bonne composition que Kame. Je crois pas tellement qu'il apprécierait la démarche...

- Attends, tu crois que Kame à accepté de suite ma demande ? Ben tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil !

- Ah non ? Il a refusé ?

- Il a pas refusé mais disons... qu'il a pris son temps pour réfléchir... Pendant que moi, mon cerveau fonctionnait à 10 000% !

- Et toi, tu pensais quoi pendant qu'il réfléchissait ? demanda Tomohisa en lissant la veste de son ami du plat de la main.

- A trop de choses... Ne, tu crois que Kame est prêt ? lui demanda Jin en se retournant vers le miroir. Wow... Il avait raison pour le costume...

- T'avais pas encore remarqué qu'il a souvent raison à propos de plein de trucs ? Et surtout quand ça te concerne, d'ailleurs. Tu veux que j'aille voir s'il est prêt ?

- Junno est avec lui. Je m'inquiète pas.

- Ne Kame-chan, tu peux arrêter de bouger ? demanda Taguchi pour la dixième fois au moins.

- Mais l'heure approche ! argumenta faiblement l'interpelé.

- Ouais, mais si tu t'arrête pas de bouger, je vais jamais réussir à te réajuster ta cravate !

- Junno, j'ai peur. Et s'il changeait d'avis au dernier moment ? Si d'un coup, il se rendait compte qu'il veut plus de moi ? s'inquiéta le plus jeune en se tordant les mains, soudainement immobile.

- Nani ? Comment tu peux penser ça, Kame ? Avec tout ce que Jin a fait pour toi et pour ce mariage, tu crois vraiment qu'il se désisterait ? Nan, il t'aime trop pour ça...

- Je sais pas... Et si c'était moi qui étais pas à la hauteur ?

- Tu crois qu'il t'aurait demandé de l'épouser dans ce cas ? Il est prêt à tout pour toi. Alors te tracasse pas et vis le moment présent ! Ne ?

- Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi incertain de ma vie. Pas de vouloir l'épouser mais de... Ah, oublie ça. Je raconte n'importe quoi. Bon, j'ai l'air de quoi ?

- Incertain de quoi, Kame ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! Allez vas-y, je t'écoute !

- De moi...

- He ? Explique-toi mieux.

- C'est difficilement explicable... et je crois pas que ça en vaille la peine.

- Mmh... Ne Kame ?

- Hai ?

- Iregushi, degushi tagushi desu ! lui lança Junno tout en faisant les gestes qui allaient avec sa célèbre blague.

L'effet de cette phrase fut immédiat : éclatant de rire, le cadet leva la jambe pour donner un coup de pied au derrière de son ami.

- Bakaguchi !

- Au moins, tu recommences à sourire ! Allez, Kame-chan, allons-y c'est à toi d'entrer en scène. Ton "mari" t'attend.

- Heeeee ? Honto ?

La musique se fit discrète. Jin était le premier. Vêtu de son smoking, les mains nouées, il l'attendait. Toutes les personnes qu'ils aimaient étaient présentes et Jin jeta quelques coups d'œil autour de lui. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Kira tenir discrètement la main de Yuya.

Cependant, le doute était toujours là. Et si Kame changerait d'avis ? Si son amant trouvait qu'ils allaient trop vite ? Et s'il... lui disait finalement non ? Son monde s'écroulerait certainement. Mais il lui faisait confiance. Il l'aimait et était certain que jamais il ne pourrait aimer à nouveau de la sorte. Kame était son seul "amant" et le resterait. Jin ne pouvait s'imaginer avec une autre personne, un autre homme...

La musique changea et son cœur s'emballa soudainement. C'était le moment. Il se tourna alors vers l'entrée et, loin d'être détendu, attendit de voir son amant apparaitre. Il expira pour se donner du courage, mais il lui sembla que l'air lui manquait plus qu'autre chose. Cependant, ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit la silhouette de l'homme qu'il aimait apparaitre au bout de la travée, que toute angoisse, tout stress, s'évapora comme par magie.

Il l'avait pourtant déjà vue habillé d'un costume, mais le voir dans cette situation, si beau en blanc, il se crut en train de rêver. Il fixa alors le visage de Kame et répondit au sourire resplendissant de son amant. Celui-ci s'avança doucement le long de l'allée, ses quelques mèches de cheveux voltigeant doucement le rendant encore plus désirable.

Le sourire de Jin ne s'effaçait plus et son regard encré dans celui de son fiancé ne vacilla pas. Enfin, il fut à sa hauteur et Jin put le contempler un moment, avant que Kazuya ne se place à ses côtés, face au prêtre puisqu'ils avaient choisi de se marier à l'occidentale.

- Mes bien chers frères, nous sommes réunis en ce lieu, afin de célébrer l'union de deux hommes : Kamenashi Kazuya-san et Akanishi Jin-san.

Le prêtre se tourna d'abord vers Jin :

- Akanishi-san, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux, Kamenashi Kazuya-san ici présent ? De l'aimer et de le protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Kazuya tourna son regard vers Jin. Le moment fatidique et toujours cette angoisse qui...

- Oui je le veux...

Jin fut si rapide à répondre, que Kazuya sentit son cœur se remettre à battre la chamade.

- Kamenashi Kazuya-san, reprit le prêtre, acceptez vous de prendre pour époux, Akanishi Jin-san ici présent ? De l'aimer et de le protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Jin le regarda droit dans les yeux. C'était à son tour de répondre, et lorsqu'il vit, dans le regard de son compagnon, tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui, un sourire ému naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Oui je le veux...

- Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous êtes à présent... et bien... mari et mari ? plaisanta gentiment le prête ce qui généra un léger brouhaha dans l'assistance présente dans l'église. Akanishi-san, voulez vous êtres le premier à dire quelque mots ?

- Oui... répondit Jin tout en prenant la main gauche de Kazuya, à laquelle il glissa doucement l'alliance. Tu es mon premier amant. Tu es mon premier amour et mon cœur n'a de place que pour toi. Je promets de te chérir toute notre vie durant, de t'aimer et de te donner tout ce qui fera ton bonheur... Tu es mon meilleur ami et mon amant. Je te veux à mes côtés jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare...

Kazuya, les yeux brillant le regarda sans mot dire.

- Kamenashi-san ? C'est à vous...

La gorge nouée par l'émotion de la brève cérémonie et des paroles de Jin, Kazuya, qui avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était réellement marié, déglutit dans l'espoir de faire descendre la boule d'émotion qui lui obstruait la gorge, puis inspira profondément et, prenant l'alliance, la lui passa au doigt en disant d'une voix qui tremblait malgré lui :

- Jin, je... Dans mon cœur, il n'y a jamais eu de place pour un autre que toi, depuis que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi et je... même si je ne réalise pas encore vraiment que nous sommes mariés aux yeux de tous, je... je...

Il fut forcé de s'interrompre, car, sous le coup de l'émotion, sa voix avait faibli jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un murmure inaudible. Il leva ses yeux noisettes pleins de larmes de bonheur vers son Jin et, comprenant que celui-ci ainsi que toute l'assistance, en attendait davantage, s'efforça de reprendre la parole, les larmes ruisselant à présent sur ses joues pâles.

- Tu es celui que mon cœur a choisi depuis longtemps, le seul à qui j'ai jamais eu envie de le donner et d'unir ma vie. Je suis pas très doué pour ce genre de chose, tu le sais, mais je veux que tu sache que mon amour t'es acquis à jamais et que je me sens bien qu'auprès de toi. Tu m'es plus précieux que ma propre vie...

Un autre léger brouhaha se fit entendre dans l'église. Les gens présents, émus par tant d'amour, ne purent faire autre chose que d'applaudir, chose interdite dans une église mais à laquelle le prêtre ne fit pas attention. Le jeune couple qui se trouvait devant lui était tellement pur et aimant, qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à réprimander les invités.

Mais dès que les applaudissements de calmèrent, l'homme d'église reprit la parole.

- Vous pouvez vous embrasser...

Jin regarda Kazuya avec amour. Afin ils allaient pouvoir sceller leur mariage. Il se rapprocha alors de lui et posa tendrement ses mains sur le visage de son désormais mari, puis se rapprocha afin de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut léger, court, mais empli d'amour. Kazuya posa à son tour ses mains sur celles de Jin et lorsqu'ils se reculèrent lui chuchota quelques mots d'amour qui firent sourire le jeune homme.

Ils avaient revêtu une tenue plus légère pour la réception. Jin portait un pantalon gris légèrement plus ample et une chemise noire, quant à Kazuya, il avait opté pour un jean bleu clair et une chemise blanche. Tous les gens présents leur présentèrent leurs félicitations. Kazuya ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Enfin, leur bonheur était complet. Malgré les caméras et les quelques journalistes, la soirée se passait relativement bien. Jusqu'à ce que Jin abandonne quelques secondes son amant à Junno et Maru, pour se diriger derrière la scène retrouver Pi.

- Tout est prêt ? demanda Jin, quelque peu nerveux.

- Pourquoi t'es si stressé ? C'est pas la première fois que tu monte sur scène.

- Mais c'est la première fois que je chante une chanson pour Kazuya...

- Et "Care" ?

- C'était pas dans les mêmes circonstances.

- Allez, t'inquiète pas, baka, je suis sûr que ta surprise va lui plaire... Ikuso ?

- Hai !

Jin prit le micro dans sa main et regarda Yamashita s'éloigner. Les lumières s'étaient tamisées et les invités, surpris, ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Personne n'était au courant après tout... Kazuya, bouleversé, chercha Jin du regard, mais ce fut inutile, car la voix de son amant se fit entendre dans toute la salle.

Suki toka kirai toka kantan na kotoba ja tsutaeru koto ga dekinai

Cette voix grave, qui le faisait frissonner à chaque fois. Cette voix dont lui seul avait le secret lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Cette voix que Kazuya ne voulait partager avec personne, cet homme... Son homme...

Ichinen ni ichido no tokubetsu na kono hi wo

Nanto demo itsumademo ichiban chikaku de

Mujaki na egao

Kawaranai shigusa

Hitotsu hitotsu subete ga takaramono

Son regard s'encra dans le sien. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et il se dit qu'il n'avait encore jamais autant pleuré de joie qu'aujourd'hui. Jin était si beau sur scène, seul avec le piano qui jouait cet air si mélodieux. Kazuya ne savait pas que son amant s'était entrainé en secret pour pouvoir jouer et chanter cette chanson qui n'était que pour lui et représentait leur histoire.

Anata ga waratte ikiteru

Tada sore dake de

Ureshikute atatakakute yasashiku nareru

Boku no mirai wo terashiteru

Haha ga kureta nukumori

Ooki na ai ni tsutsumarete

Itsudatta ayunderu

Tomodachi no takusan no yasashisa wo mune ni

Fuzakete wa kenkashite

Wakachiau yorokobi

Les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes. Comment pouvait t-il avoir ce pouvoir sur lui ? Kazuya ne sentit pas la main de son ami Junno sur son épaule, trop pris par la voix magique de Jin... Le voir si sérieux au piano, si serein si... heureux ? Il lui semblait que son aîné était apaisé et il comprenait, maintenant, que l'épouser était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Jamais personne ne lui avait accordé autant d'attention sincère que lui... Des flots de souvenir lui revinrent en mémoire... Jin et lui était promis l'un à l'autre depuis le début.

Kazoe kirenai hodo no omoide

Korekara mo tomo ni egaku no

Tatoeba itsuka kono sekai de

Umare kawattemo

Bokura wa sore zore

Onaji you ni deau i

Onaji you ni anata wo

Aisudeshou

Jin ne lâchait pas son mari des yeux. Il voulait lui prouver, lui montrer qu'il serait toujours présent pour lui. Il voulait que son amant prenne confiance en eux, en leur histoire qui débutait à nouveau...

Norikoe nakyanara nai kotomo aru kedo

Makenaide nani ga attemo

Soba ni iru kara

La voix de l'aîné se fit plus claire, légèrement tremblante. Les émotions prenaient le dessus sur sa raison.

Tatoeba negai ga kanau nara

Kanashimi no namida ga mou nidoto

Anata ni kobore nai you ni

Mahou wo kakete kuremasuka

La voix tremblante de Jin fut un bouleversement pour Kazuya. Il essuya rapidement les larmes qui coulaient toujours le long de ses joues, mais elles furent immédiatement remplacées par d'autre, toujours plus abondantes.

Anata to tomo ni ikiteru

Suteki na egao de mune hattete wo tsunaide

Yori sotte aruiteku

Sonna mirai wo matteru

La musique s'arrêta doucement, ne laissant plus que la voix de Jin. Et c'est dans un dernier souffle que ce dernier, le regard toujours encré dans celui de Kazuya, termina :

- Kyou mo arigatou...

La poitrine comprimée dans un étau de joie et d'émotion, le cadet des deux mariés n'attendit qu'à peine que son bien-aimé ait reposé le micro et descende de la scène, pour se précipiter vers lui, le renversant presque dans son élan, avant de le serrer dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

- Arigato... parvint-il simplement à murmurer, le nez dans la chemise de son Jin, ses pleurs non taris mouillant celle-ci.

- Elle te plait ma surprise ? lui demanda Jin en resserrant son étreinte

- Évidemment... murmura à nouveau Kazuya. Comment elle aurait pu ne pas me plaire ? C'était juste... juste... (un léger éclat de rire perça derrière ses larmes et il reprit) incroyable. Comment... Quand est ce que t'as trouvé le temps de répéter ça ?

- Quand j'arrivais à me débarrasser de toi ! plaisanta Jin, alors qu'une musique douce se faisait entendre et qu'il enlaçait Kazuya, se mettant à bouger avec lui en rythme. Et ça a pas été simple !

- T'insinue que j'suis collant ? demanda alors le cadet d'un ton faussement menaçant.

- Moi ? Jamais de la vie ! lui répondit-il en frôlant son nez avec le sien. Mr Akanishi...

- Oh la la... rit le plus jeune. Ca fait drôle, j'ai pas l'habitude.

- Va falloir t'y habituer, mon cœur. Après... je peux très bien prendre ton nom... On a pas encore signé le registre...

- Dans n'importe quel sens, de toute façon, faudra que l'un de nous garde son nom pour le boulot. Deux Akanishi ou deux Kamenashi dans le même groupe, ça ferait bizarre.

- Pour le boulot, on garde nos noms respectifs, demo... si tu me le demandais... je serais prêt à renoncer au mien... Pour toi.

- T'as déjà fais trop de sacrifice pour moi, Jin, rétorqua Kazuya en secouant la tête. J'aime ton nom, alors pas de problème.

- T'en es sûr ?

- Certain, répondit le cadet en souriant. Et puis ça me ferait encore plus bizarre si, d'un coup, tu devenais Kamenashi.

- Nande ?

- Parce que j'ai quand même eu le temps de m'habituer à l'idée de porter ton nom, mais pas l'inverse, répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

- De toute façon, j'ai bien étudié ton CV et... t'as toutes les qualités pour être un Akanishi digne de ce nom !

Un éclat de rire cristallin résonna. Radieux, le cadet fixa son désormais mari et rebondit sur sa phrase :

- Ah et quelles qualités il faut pour ça ? J'suis curieux tiens.

- Et ben... Si tu tiens à le savoir, je pourrais... mettre ces qualités en œuvre... lorsque nous serons... seuls ! lui répondit Jin en se penchant doucement vers Kame. Il faut être patient.

L'insinuation toucha au but et le rouge monta aux joues du jeune marié.

Le reste de la soirée fut très agréable. Tout le monde vint les féliciter, des juniors qui avaient pu venir, à leurs sempai d'Arashi et V6 (les SMAP s'étaient excusés de ne pas être présents, à cause d'un concert prévu ce soir-là) et ils serrèrent tant de mains qu'ils en perdirent rapidement le compte. Le jeune couple n'eut, finalement, que peu de moments en réel tête à tête, mais Jin et Kazuya s'en fichaient, car ils auraient le reste de leur vie pour l'être. Aussi s'amusèrent-ils sans retenue, riant et dansant jusqu'au bout de la nuit, avant de s'excuser auprès des invités survivants et de se retirer pour la nuit car, dès le lendemain, ils décollaient pour Paris.


End file.
